Earth's Last Stand
Earth's Last Stand '''is the 14th episode of Season 4 and the 92nd episode overall. '''History repeats itself Official Description As the team finally reaches Earth, Fugitoid reveals a horrible secret about his past. Plot The team warps to the Milky Way, where the Triceratons pick them up on their screens. April senses that the professor has something to tell them. Fugitoid reveals that it was him who created the Black Hole Generator, rather than the Kraang. Leo then confronts him angrily, and storms off. He takes the stealth ship to attack the Triceratons. The Triceratons attack and the ship explodes, sending Leo into space. Leo groans and his helmet shatters, exposing him to space. He soon faints as the Triceratons blast the Ulixes, sending it towards Mars. The Fugitoid manages to reboot the ship just before they plummet onto the surface of Mars. They then fly back up and use the tractor beam to retrieve Leo. Donnie shocks his heart to revive him, and they hug him heartily. As they make their journey to Earth, the turtles of the past are fighting the Triceratons who are already there. Mozar captures Mikey again and is surprised that they do not remember him. He realizes they are from the past and says he will destroy all of them. The turtles reach Earth, where Fugitoid says they will need to stop the Triceratons while he retrieves the Heart of Darkness. After April senses that he is lying and says that, the turtles disagree with his plan, saying that the Fugitoid is going with them, forcing the Fugitoid to use a trap door that sends them off the ship. As they fall to Earth, he uses a tractor beam to stop them from hitting the ground. The fight against the Triceratons continues as the future turtles help. Just as Shredder is about to kill Splinter again, Leo alerts him, and Splinter sees the stab coming and effectively blocks it. Splinter doesn't understand why Shredder is stopping him from saving the Earth. Shredder accuses him for Karai's disappearance, which is what he thinks. As Splinter engages Shredder, Leo successfully blasts the Heart of Darkness' timer and all the turtles rejoice over supposed victory until Mozar teleports to the scene and engages them, seemingly having the upper hand. As the fight between Splinter and Shredder progresses with the latter on the verge of winning, Splinter reacts with great agility, paralyzing Shredder's arms, causing him to collapse. Splinter walks up to Shredder, and with one final punch, he sends the latter flying; knocking his helmet off in the process. Tigerclaw picks up Shredder and states that Splinter has won for today, but not to count out the Foot Clan for long, before retreating from the scene with Shredder. The turtles fight Mozar and eventually defeat him, forcing him to retreat to his ship. He orders someone to start the Devastator, a weapon that he intends to use to obliterate New York, with the intention of recovering the Heart of Darkness following the destruction of the city and his enemies. Fugitoid then uses his tractor beam to pick up the Heart of Darkness. Donnie then realizes the Fugitoid's plan. The device can only be destroyed by a combination of dark matter and fusion. The Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core and his ship uses dark matter. The Triceratons fire up the Devastator as Fugitoid states his last words and flies into the Triceraton Devastator as he and his ship explode, destroying the Triceratons, the Heart of Darkness, and to the turtles's dismay, the Fugitoid himself. Back on Earth, the turtles mourn over the loss of Fugitoid. The turtles are then surprised by the arrival of the Ulixes. Donnie theorizes that since there are currently two of the team in this world, there will also be two Fugitoids. The past version of the Fugitoid emerges from his ship, introduces himself, and offers the past version of the team an adventure. As their future versions approve and encourage them to explore space, the past versions waste no time to board the Ulixes, without heeding Splinter who suggests that "they talk about this". After the past versions leave, Slash remarks of how the events are indeed the weirdest he has ever experienced and asks for stories. Master Splinter asks for stories and explanations as well and Leo agrees to tell him first thing in the morning, after some sleep. Meanwhile, in the rubble of the Triceraton Mothership, the Fugitoid's head remains deactivated before his eyes suddenly light up. Debuts TBA Trivia *Last episode with Fugitoid *The end of space *Last episode with the Triceratons Quotes "Let it be known that you are all my friends. And I love you all." - Fugitoid's last words before sacrificing himself. "No!" - Mozar as the Fugitoid explodes with the Mothership. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes that aired in 2016 Category:The Show Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes